


The hunter’s moon

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: Castiel tells Jack a bedtime story, Cas reads Jack a pome about the moon know as the hunter’s moon,a tale of angels, nephilims and hunters and all things supernatural alike, enjoy!





	The hunter’s moon

“Hello Jack” the angel spoke

“Jack? Why are you awake? Are you ok?” Castile wishers softly

“Cas, I can’t sleep, can you read me a story? Please” Jack asked

”Yes, Jack I will” Castile said

”Hey Cas can I have a hug, please?”

”Of course Jack” as the angel wrapped his wings around Jack in a gentle, warm hug

”Did I ever tell you the tale of the hunter’s moon?” Cas spoke softly to Jack

“Yes, but please tell me it again” Jack asked starring at Cas with big, puppy dog eyes

”Of course I will Jack” Cas said with a friendly smile

“Here it is, I memorized it, this is how the story goes” Cas said

“Looking up, above at the stars in the sky was the sight of something so near yet so far”

“Tightening your grip, squeezing your hand, thinking hard, making a wish on a pink shooting star, wishing and hoping your wish will come true”

”As a sparkle swishes by in the blink of an eye, a twinkle of bright light winking in the night sky”

“It was a quiet, brisk, fall, mid October’s night, as the angels took flight, souring over head, flying high in the midnight sky”

”Angels sing warming the night with happiness, flapping their huge, feathered wings, as cool breezes below in the cool fall weather as everyone watched from below together”

Flowing past a wide universe throughout a blanket of blue and twinkling stars everywhere from Earth to Mars”

“The restless hunter’s went for a ride, traveling on the road ahead yet again, as everyone else was resting their tired heads warm and safe in bed”

“The moon tonight looks super, bright, such a gorgeous sight”

“The moon was at it’s biggest and fullest, blocking out the sun, as huge creators covered the surface, as if it was full of old bullets holes fired from a gun”

“Left over moon rocks from the seas of outer space filled the naked, cold ground, painting the untouched floor with ancient stones untouched by man, like seashells scattered across a barren beach in a undisturbed land”

”Looking up in surprise, with tired, sleepy eyes, watching in joy as a beam of light glimmers in your eyes”

“Looking up from the ground below, The hunter’s moon was so big and round, listening to the wind blow making whistling sounds”

“Slowly the moon displays it’s gorgeous, amber glow, making it’s mark shining bright in the dark”

“As the bright orb bled angry with colors of blood orange and deep red light”

“This is known as The hunter’s moon” Cas finished 

“Now set your head to rest and go to bed, the best is yet to come so time soon” Cas said ending the story

“Good night Jack, sweet dreams my little angel” Cas wishers and kisses Jack on the forehead as Cas sat beside his nephew as if Jack was Cas’ son

”Jack smiles at back at Cas “Good night Cas” “I love Cas”

”I love you too Jack” Cas smiles and tucked Jack under a warm blanket of angel wings


End file.
